This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The major goal of this project is to develop a practical, quantitative method of evaluating regional ventricular wall motion abnormalities from echocardiographic images based on a non-Cartesian finite element analysis with Continuity, which is ideally suited due to its formulation using generalized curvilinear coordinates, especially prolate spheroidal coordinates. It is proposed that mapping wall motion in terms of the radial prolate coordinate, lamda, simplifies the parametric representation of the endocardial surface and thus enhances the ability to detect, quantify, and visualize wall motion abnormalities.